Never again will I have to see Jonas
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: ELF...Lucas' uncle, Jonas, calls and Bridger finally knows Lucas' secret.
1. Never again will I have to see Jonas - P...

Disclaimer: I am not using this for money, and I don't on the characters.   
My first piece of published ELF! finally! (If you haven't already figured it out, I like to write as if the 2nd and 3rd seasons never happened. And in the next few that I write, Tony Piccolo will be in them.)

*****************   
Never again will I have to see Jonas   
*****************

_"You worthless, piece of crap! I thought I told you to get out of bed!" Jonas Riedd screamed. "Get up now!"_   
_ Lucas couldn't move. Pain and fear had paralyzed him. He closed his eyes and continued to listen to his uncle yell, as he was yanked out of his bed by his shirt. Lucas awaited what he knew was coming, and he wasn't disappointed. He felt the sting of his uncle's hand as it came down on his face, and immediately after, the pain of his uncle's fists into his chest. He heard something break inside of his chest, and let out a yelp._   
_ He opened his eyes._   
SeaQuest. He was on the SeaQuest, in his quarters in mammal engineering.   
It had been a dream. Correction, It had been a nightmare. An extremely horrible, true nightmare.   
He looked around. No one was there. He got up and looked in the hall. No one there. If he'd yelled out loud, no one heard. He was thankful for that.   
He sat down on his bed, leaning back partially, waiting for to Darwin swim past. The gray, bottlenosed dolphin swam over to look at Lucas. The dolphin knew the look harbored in his eyes. Lucas only had nightmares once or twice a week, but Darwin always swam past and became familiar with that look. Darwin paused, then began to swim away.   
Lucas thought for a few minutes, then got up again. _'I might as well go find something to do.'_

*****************

Nathan Bridger and Kristin Westphalen were arguing about something when Lucas walked in.   
"Up a little late, Lucas?" Kristin asked, seeing him walk in, "Are you feeling aright?"   
"Yea. Just can't sleep." He shrugged, "I thought I'd talk to Darwin for a few minutes."   
"Ok." Kristin looked at Nathan and pushed him toward her office, "We'll finish this in here."   
As they began arguing again, Lucas turned to Darwin, "They never quit do they, Darwin?"   
"No." Came the reply from the vocorder, prompting Lucas to laugh quietly.

*****************

Kristin looked at Nathan, "If we don't do something soon, my staff is going to riot. Not to mention the rest of the crew...If I have to listen to one more complaint, I think I'm going to go insane."   
"Kristin, I'm not God! I can't make something appear just because we're all bored!"   
"You know, we have to be the two most stubborn people on this boat." Kristin sighed, "No wonder neither one of us can win an argument with each other."   
"I figured that out awhile ago." Nathan replied, as his PAL went off.   
Kristin took rolled her eyes at Nathan as he spoke into it, "Yes?"   
Tim's voice came through, "Sir, There's someone from a San Francisco hospital asking to talk to Lucas' guardian."   
Kristin's eyes widened, "I believe something interesting has just happened."   
"Lt., Give me a few minutes to get to the Wardroom, then patch it through."   
"Yes sir." Tim answered.   
Nathan turned to Kristin, "I take it you're coming?"   
Kristin glared at him as she grabbed for her laptop. She looked out the window of her office as they left. Lucas was gone, probably in search of Ben Krieg.

*****************

When they arrived in the wardroom, Tim had already patched the call through. An gentleman, probably no more than 50, with green eyes, and silver-blonde hair showed on the screen. Kristin sat down next to Nathan, and looked up at the screen.   
Nathan looked up, "I'm Captain Bridger, I'm in charge of Lucas' care. This is Dr. Westphalen, The SeaQuest's chief Science and Medical officer."   
"I'm Dr. Riedd, Lucas' uncle." The man said, nodding to Kristin and Nathan.   
"May I ask why are you calling?"   
"I just wanted to see how Lucas is. I heard he was on SeaQuest and he hates when I talk to him for too long, so I figured the easiest way to avoid the usual argument was to call his guardian."   
"Well, Lucas has been just fine. An annoying teenager, but he's been okay."   
"Thank you. I haven't heard or seen him in a year and a half... Got me worried."   
Kristin smiled, looking up from the computer, "I thought your name sounded familiar. I didn't know you were his uncle, but on Lucas' file, your name is listed as his physician."   
"Yes." He said, smiling, "I took care of him everytime he came in, He never wanted anyone else. I took care of everything in my nephew - scratches, gashes, broken ribs, concussions, broken bones."   
"I never read him getting broken ribs or more than one concussion." Kristin said, curiosity in her voice.   
"What's in the file you have?" Riedd said, unconcerned.   
"1 concussion, 2 broken legs, and a sprained wrist." She recited, looking at the computer screen.   
Dr. Riedd looked at her, "I'm going to send you his real file. He must of hacked it before you read it. I'll call back when I know you have his file." His image gave way to a transmission ended picture.

*****************

_"My god, There's at least 100 pages in this." Kristin said, amazed "There are entries almost every month."_   
_ "I know." Dr. Riedd sighed, "May I tell you something, Captain?"_   
_ Nathan said, looking up from the computer, amazement in his eyes too, "Anything to explain this."_   
_ "Captain, in the 28 years that I have practiced medicine. I have never seen anyone like Lucas. Over the first year of his life, he came here 11 times. I know he was abused in that house. I have tried to get him taken from his father, but because of who Dr. Wolenczak is, no one would take action." He sighed again, "I have to go."_   
_ Lucas backed in, "oh, sorry, captain....Jonas. I haven't heard from you in awhile."_   
_ "I know. I talk to you tomorrow." The screen turned black._   
Nathan was sitting with Kristin, Lucas, Katie, and Tim at a table in the mess hall. Nathan had said nothing to Lucas, and He figured Kristin wasn't talking because she was thinking about what had happened when Riedd had called back. Hell, he couldn't stop the ricochet of words in his head.   
Kristin silently got up, and walked out the door. Soon after, Katie and Tim got up to head to shifts, which left Nathan and Lucas in the empty mess hall.   
After a few minutes, Lucas finally spoke up, "He told you, didn't he?"   
"Told me what?" Nathan replied.   
"Captain, Jonas is my godfather and my uncle. He was there when I was born. I know that he called to check up on me. You don't have to hide that you know I have a medical file a mile long." Lucas' voice had gone monotone.   
"Lucas, I have never seen your medical file, only Dr. Westphalen has." Nathan stood up.   
Lucas glared at him, "I know you saw this file. I saw Dr. Westphalen's computer screen. I know my file very well, Captain, all I'd have to see is a word and I'd know."   
Nathan sighed, "all right, Lucas, you win, I saw your file. Dr. Riedd sent it to us last night."   
"So, what information do you want? Do you want to know if my mother or anyone knew? Do you want to know if Jonas really tried to get me away from my father?"   
"Lucas, what I want to know is if it is true." Nathan stated.   
"Yes, it's true." Lucas sneered, "For the last 15 years, I've been abused."   
With that, Lucas left the mess hall. Nathan sat there, thinking about what was going to come next.

*****************

Lucas walked into his room and shut and locked the door behind him. He walked to his bed and laid down. 'Jonas, if you only knew how much I hate you for telling the only other people I can truly trust, about me.' Lucas rolled over and looked at his pillow. He collapsed sobbing into it.   
He got up slowly and walked to one of the computers. He reached around the back to find the bottle of pills he'd sneaked out of the MedBay after Jonas had called. He'd already known Jonas had told them. One look at him and he'd known. _ 'I would rather be dead then have to live this life.'_ He thought and swallowed two of the pills. _'Never again will I have to listen to Kristin and the Captain lecture me. Never again will I have to see Jonas.'_ He finished the bottle of pills and collapsed on the floor. He shut his eyes, and thanked God his door was locked.

*****************

Kristin walked over to Nathan, who still sat at a table in the mess hall. He looked up and noted the concern in her eyes.   
"Nathan. There is something I found in Lucas' file that Riedd didn't tell us about yesterday."   
"What?" He said, trying to listen to Kristin and not the ricochet that continued in his head.   
"Lucas has tried to commit suicide 3 times." She stopped, then started again, "Nathan, I did inventory this morning to try to get my mind off of Lucas' file. A bottle of medication is missing. I didn't prescribe it to anyone on the boat, so I asked everyone if they noticed anyone in the medical supply closet. The only name that came up was Lucas'. Ensign O'Conner said she saw him around one thirty this morning - he went in the closet, then walked back out. She saw a bottle in his hand, and figured I'd asked for it."   
Nathan got up, and started to bark out orders, "Kristin, tell Ben that if he sees him, stall him. I'm going to see if he's in his room."   
"You didn't...Nathan did you talk to him?"   
Nathan sighed, "He asked if Riedd had told us. I tried to go around it, but I told him and he got upset and left. I didn't know he would try to kill himself."   
Kristin looked at Nathan, "Go!", fear had had replaced the concern that had been in Kristin's eyes a few moments before.   
Nathan ran towards the door, turning his head briefly to see Kristin looking at him.

*****************

Kristin had caught Nathan's eyes, as he ran out the in to the hall. She walked to the Comm on the wall, and pressed the button to the bridge. She swallowed and hoped Ford wouldn't demand to know why she want the senior staff to find Lucas.   
"Cmdr. Ford." She spoke, barely above a whisper.   
"Dr., What's wrong?"   
"Has anyone on the Bridge seen Lucas?" Kristin said, her voice returning to normal.   
She heard the murmurs of no, as Ford spoke up, "No. Is there something wrong with Lucas?"   
"Cmdr., I need you get everyone from the senior staff to look for Lucas."   
"Why?"   
"I'll explain once we've found him."   
"Yes, Ma'am."   
Kristin pressed the button again and ran out the door to find Nathan. _'At least only his friends know.'_

*****************

Kristin ran around the corner and found Nathan, Jonathan, Katie, and Ben trying to open Lucas' quarters' door, "Please God, tell me he isn't..."   
"Darwin says...he's on the floor...but breathing." Nathan sputtered out.   
"Why can't you open the door?" Kristin said, panicking, not even realizing what she had said.   
"He locked it...I have Crocker getting...something to open it now." Ford said.   
Crocker came down the hall, holding some kind of tool with a blade that looked like it could cut through a six inch thick steel wall. He handed it to Katie and stepped back holding Kristin by her shoulders. Nathan, Jonathan, and Ben stepped back, and watched as sparks flew from the steel tool and the door. The oval Katie had cut out came toward her and she pulled it out of the way.   
Nathan jumped through what was left of the door and looked at Lucas. The color had drained from his face, his lips were blue, and his eyes were shut.   
Kristin came up behind Nathan and knelt down, "Call Medbay now!" She barked out, and Ford obeyed immediately.   
She put her ear to his mouth, then put her fingers on his neck, "Nathan, he's not breathing and I can't find a pulse - help me."

*****************

The senior staff sat in the wardroom. Nathan looked as though he would collapse and cry at any minute. Katie and Ben were sitting next to each other, holding hands. Tim and Miguel were sitting across from each other, watching each other. Ford was slumped in his chair. Crocker was looking at Kristin, his eyes pleading her to say that what appeared to of happened, didn't really. Kristin was standing up against a wall, her hair a mess, her clothes dirty and disheveled.   
Ben looked up, "Why?"   
_'At least Ben realizes that Lucas' real did....'_ Kristin looked up, then began, "Lucas was abused, Ben. Lucas' medical file is one hundred and seventy-six pages long. Among the injuries are 3 attempted suicides. Twice he's tried to slit his wrists, once he tried to drown himself." She paused, and stared at the ceiling - trying to be blunt was harder then she thought, "I wish the diagnosis was better, but he might not live through the night. I've already called the doctor that took care of Lucas when he was in the hospital all those times, and Secretary-General Noyce. Noyce said he'd get Riedd here, but he wants to know why before he sends him."   
Nathan sat back, tears coming down his cheeks, "I'll tell him the whole story. Riedd is the only one who knows Lucas' history, and Lucas considers him one of the few people he can trust."   
"Okay." She said quietly.   
"Who...who abused him?" Ben asked.   
"We've been told it was his father." Nathan said, barely above a whisper.   
The group sat there for a minute, then Ford got up and walked out. Katie, Ben, and Crocker followed him, and shut the door.   
"Kristin, I'll tell him."   
"We both will, Nathan."   
Nathan reached over and called in to the comm for a link to Noyce. Noyce's image came on the screen. "Bill, Do you really want to know why Kristin and I want Riedd here?" Nathan spoke, getting to the point.   
"Yes, Nathan. If Lucas needs a doctor from San Francisco to be flown across the country, then shuttled to SeaQuest, I want to know why. Especially when the SeaQuest has a very good doctor."   
Nathan looked at Noyce then at Kristin, "Yesterday, I got a call from a San Francisco doctor..."

*****************

It had taken Nathan and Kristin almost an hour to explain the entire story, but Noyce understood and said he'd send Riedd to the SeaQuest. Unfortunately, he also said he might have to call the UEO's Social Services, which nearly put Nathan in an uproar.   
But for now, Kristin sat next to Lucas' bed. Lucas had made it through the night, although he'd gotten worse. Riedd was due to arrive at any minute, and Nathan was in the docking bay waiting. Kristin had been ordered by Joshua Levin to go to bed, but couldn't sleep. She'd gotten up around 3 am, and went back to sit with Lucas. He'd gone into cardiac arrest, but had been brought back. His color had gotten more pale, and he looked as though he would slip away at any moment.   
Nathan had walked in an hour later, having gotten the same orders from Joshua. He too couldn't sleep and the two had sat talking, and holding Lucas' hands. Nathan had gotten up to meet with Dr. Riedd a few hours later, leaving Kristin with Lucas.   
Kristin put her head down next to Lucas' to whisper into his ear, "Lucas, I know you want to leave now, but know that we'll get through this. Nathan and I won't let you take this way out. We love you too much."

*****************

Nathan sat on the stairs in the docking bay, His head against the wall. His hair was mussed, and it was obvious he hadn't shaved that morning. He watched as members of the crew each gave him confused looks then walked away. _'At least I know only the senior staff knows what's going on.'_   
The docking bay doors opened, and Riedd emerged from behind them.   
"Hello, Captain." He said politely. Nathan noticed the how well groomed and rested he looked .   
"Hello." Nathan said, tiredly and annoyed. 'Kristin and I look like shit, and he looks like he slept on the way here, then spent an hour grooming himself.'   
"May I see my nephew?"   
"Sure." Nathan motioned to Katie, who just happened to be there, and told her to bring Jonas' bags to a room down the hall from Lucas' quarters. Katie took them and walked away mumbling.   
Nathan turned around and motioned to Jonas to follow. They walked quietly to the Mag-Lev and then to the Medbay. Nathan shoved open the door, walked in, and headed to the curtained off area in a far corner.   
Kristin looked up, "He's gotten worse since we found him. He's gone into cardiac arrest once, He has a dangerous irregular beat caused by the drug, and his color has gotten worse."   
"How much did he take?"   
"The entire bottle - about 1015MG altogether. He's lucky to be alive. All of it got absorbed in to his bloodstream. I've read everything I could on the medication, and all the material said there's nothing to be done. We have to wait for it to work it's way out of his body."   
"May I see what he took?"   
"Yes." Kristin walked out to find the bottle.   
Nathan looked up, "I would rather stay, but I need to get to the bridge." 'And away from you.'   
"I understand." Jonas said, "If I need to speak with you...."   
"Call the bridge." Nathan said, before leaning over to squeeze Lucas' hand quickly. He walked out, nearly knocking Kristin over.   
"He's very attached to Lucas." Kristin said, handing him the bottle.   
"I knew it the moment I saw him." He said, smiling, while reading the bottle.   
Kristin returned to her chair beside his bed.   
"Well, as far as I know, what your doing is the best for him." Riedd said.   
"Thank you."   
"I believe it would be better for Lucas if you went and got some sleep."   
Kristin shook her head profusely, "I'm going to stay here. I can't sleep with him like this."   
Jonas nodded and walked out of the room.

*****************   
one week and four days later

Nathan sat up, and looked at the clock. _'5:27, at least I got a few hours of sleep.' _   
He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and went to grab his robe. He looked up at the hologram port, remembering how Lucas looked when the hologram came on by itself. Lucas had looked like a normal kid when he'd walked into Nathan's quarters. 'I hope we see that again.' He thought, hoping Lucas would be himself again one day. He walked of his quarters and down the hall to the medbay.   
Lucas had gotten better over the week, and Nathan had be able to sleep a little more each day. Kristin didn't want to leave the medbay, though, and had slept there. Lucas' color had come back a little, and the irregular beat had almost gone.   
When he arrived in medbay, the curtain that had been all the way around Lucas' bed was partially pulled back. Kristin was talking to him, as was Joshua. Jonas was no where to be seen. Kristin looked up and spotted Nathan, the look alone told Nathan something had changed. Kristin let a smile slip, put Lucas' hand down, and said something, before walking over to him.   
Kristin stopped in front of Nathan, "Good morning, Nathan."   
"Good morning Kristin." Nathan smiled, "He's awake."   
"Yes." She said, excitedly, "And he's been asking for you, but I thought you were asleep."   
Nathan couldn't stand there any longer. He practically ran over to Lucas and looked at him. His eyes were only half open, but his color had come back completely and he was talking to Joshua.   
"Hey, captain." Lucas said, smiling.   
Nathan leaned over and hugged him, "Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered into Lucas' ear.   
Lucas looked at him, "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad, or anything."   
"Lucas, I love you very much. You could have told me."   
"I didn't want you to know. I didn't want anyone to know." Lucas said, looking down.   
Kristin walked in and looked at him, "Even so, now Jonathan, Katie, Ben, Miguel, Tim, Crocker, Nathan, and I know about it, Lucas."   
"I figured that. Who got the job of telling them?"   
"Kristin did."   
"What about....." Lucas asked.   
"We told them that too." Nathan looked up, "Joshua, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?"   
"I'll go tell the senior staff that Lucas is up." He got up, "I'll bet Ben will be running down here." Lucas grinned, and Joshua turned around and walked out.   
Kristin closed the curtain, "Lucas, I went through your computer." She said, hoping he wouldn't be mad.   
"What were you looking for?"   
"The real person who abused you. We knew it wasn't your father. When you talk to your father, you are so at ease with him." Nathan answered.   
"I saw the look on your face and in your eyes when Jonas called." Kristin finished.   
"When Jonas got here, he looked like he didn't care that the reason he was here was because you were dying. Lucas, was he the one who abused you or was it really your father?"   
Lucas looked up. His eyes held fear, and he looked at Nathan, "My father never abused me, Jonas tried to make it look it he did. He hated my mother and my father. Once mom decided to give up all her rights to me, I was put with Dad, and Jonas started to work on getting me away from my father. Dad decided that if I stayed with him, I was in danger. He thought I'd be safe here and if anything further happened, he would sign the papers, and I'd be put in the care of the UEO." He stopped, two tears on his face.   
Kristin leaned over to hug him, as Nathan pulled his PAL out of his pocket.   
"Crocker."   
"Yes, Cap." Crocker said, "Is Lucas okay?"   
"Yes, he's fine. In fact, he's up and talking. Crocker, find Riedd and lock him in the Brig."   
"Sir?"   
"Riedd is Lucas' abuser and I don't want him anywhere near Lucas."   
"Yes, sir."   
Nathan turned his PAL off, and looked at Lucas, "So, what do we do now? Your father will probably sign the papers and then the UEO might take you off the SeaQuest."   
"Can't someone be my guardian here?"   
"I was hoping you'd say that. I lied - Your father already signed the papers. Noyce called him when this began. According to Bill, You can stay - with or without a guardian, but he thinks it would be better if someone was your guardian."   
Kristin looked at Lucas, "Secretary Noyce called me yesterday. He wanted me to tell you that a recommendation was put in anonymously, for Nathan to get custody of you. The recommendation was seconded by Lawrence and then social services."   
"Doc, what does that mean?" Lucas asked.   
"That means Nathan is your legal guardian."   
Lucas smiled, "What about you?" he asked Kristin.   
"You can ask Noyce. Your sixteen, I believe your old enough."   
He laughed, "So anyone in for a game of Poker once Ben gets here?"   
"I still don't know how to play." Kristin grinned.   
"Well then, we'll teach you while we wait." Nathan said.

**********************************   
okay, now here's where I need some advice - should I go on with this story?   
Please tell me when you rate it or e-mail me at noahXfiles@aol.com   
Thanx.


	2. Never again will I have to see Jonas - P...

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor am I using this for money.   
*****   
Part two of   
Never Again Will I Have To See Jonas   
*****

_ Ten year-old Lucas Joseph Wolenczak watched for Jonas through the keyhole of his bedroom door. He'd heard Jonas come in his father's house earlier and they (His father and Jonas) had fought, Resulting in Lawrence being punched in the face and passing out. That had been almost fifteen minutes ago._   
_ Lucas heard footsteps on on the stairsand rushed to hide in his closet. He shut the closet door just as Jonas opened the bedroom door._   
_ "Lucas." He called. In his hands were a leather belt and a crumpled piece of paper, "Lucas Joesph, where are you?" He said, coming out of Lucas' bathroom._   
_ Lucas watched the shadow from under the door, and cringed when the door knob started to turn._   
_ The door flung open to reveal Jonas, "Is this a joke? It better be, you little SOB, because if it isn't you're gonna regret you were ever born!"_   
_ Lucas looked at the paper in his uncle's hand. He'd written it to his friend Christie in school that day. It said to tell Principal Shepal or Ms. Tracie about Jonas. He didn't think Jonas would get ahold of it._   
_ "Anwser me!"_   
_ He couldn't speak, and that's when Jonas snapped._

*****

Lucas began screaming, and Kristin was at his side instantly.   
"Lucas. Lucas, wake up! Open your eyes! It's okay, It's Kristin."   
He opened his eyes blearily, "Kristin?"   
"Yeah." She said, rubbing her eyes. It had been a rough night. Lucas had had two nightmares and he'd been in and out of consisness. Nathan had questioned Jonas (And nearly allowed himself to kill Jonas) after he, Lucas, and Kristin had finished their poker game. Between Lucas' health and Nathan's "paterntal" instincts, she was exhausted.   
"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, looking at her.   
"Yes. I'm used tired." She smiled at him.   
"Where's the Captain?"   
"In his quarters'. I told him he needed to get some sleep and get away from Jonas."   
"I want to talk to him." Lucas said, getting up.   
Kristin pushed him back down, "The Captain needs some sleep. He hasn't gotten much since you've been down here."   
Lucas relaxed than shot up, "Jonas…Where is he?"   
"He's locked up with Crocker guarding him. You're safe." She said gently.   
He laid back down and shut his eyes, then smiled. He remembered what the captain had told him when Kristin had disappeared to get something to drink during their poker game.   
"What's so funny?" Kristin asked.   
"Nothing." He said, looking at her, "Don't worry though you'll be let in on it soon enough."   
"Oh really. Well, You get some more sleep and around lunch, You can go down to the mess and eat with them, okay?"   
"Okay." Lucas rolled over and closed his eyes.

*****

Nathan looked at the ceiling and sighed. He was bored, but Kristin had told him that she wasn't letting him near Lucas until he'd gotten a good night's sleep.   
He sat up and stretched. _'I'll go talk to Kristin.'_ He went in his closet and pulled on his uniform, then walked out of his quarters'.

*****

He walked down the corridors to MedBay, and looked at the people in the corner. They were both sleeping – Lucas in bed and Kristin in a chair. He smiled at the two, then knelt beside Kristin, "Kristin."   
She opened her eyes, "I thought I told you to get some sleep."   
He smiled and helped her stand up, "Well, I got bored, and decided to come talk to you."   
"I'm sorry. I'm too tired – Between you and him, I'm exhausted."   
"That's okay. I'll take you to your quarters'." He said, still supporting her.   
"You don't have to hold me up, Nathan. I can walk."   
"I know, but I want to." He whispered to her.

*****   
Okay, I have to cut it off here. I'll finish it by the end of the week (hopefully).   
Cassie Jamie


End file.
